Bastianna Natale
Bastianna Natale ' was a powerful witch who was revived by Celeste Dubois (in Sabine's body) using the energy from the latest Harvest ritual. Along with Celeste and Genevieve, she was a major antagonist of the ''The Originals. History Bastianna was one of the witches who lived in The French Quarter and practiced Ancestral Magic. She believed in the Harvest and was an elder of the witch community because she lead The Harvest. The Originals Sinners and Saints''In ''Sinners and Saints, it marked the first time Bastianna appeared through a series of flashbacks. Bastianna was leading the other witches in conducting The Harvest. She prepared the girls for The Harvest and might have even had a hand in choosing the four to be sacrificed. Bastianna began the ritual by pretending to take a little blood from the girls but instead violently slitting two girls throats. She would have killed Davina and Monique too, but Marcel and his vampires broke up the ritual. Bastiana was killed in the struggle that ensued. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, she was revived by Celeste, who was currently possessing Sabine, along with Papa Tunde, and Genevieve, after Celeste hijacked the power of the Harvest Ritual. In Crescent City, ''Bastianna attends the reopening of St. Anne's Church, along with Genevieve. Afterwords, she greets Father Kieran, and delivers to him the exact same hex that was placed upon his nephew, as punishment for stopping the Harvest from happening in the first place. Though in reality it was to blackmail Cami into shoving Papa Tunde's dagger into Klaus' heart. After Klaus is subdued by it, she appears to take him away. Then she along with Celeste and Genevieve cast a spell upon the plantation house that Hayley and Jackson are in, trapping them inside, and setting it ablaze. Then, she goes back to the church, stating that, as it was Sophie who ultimately stabbed Klaus, not Cami, the deal is off, and Kieran will die. Finally, she, along with Celeste and Genevieve, go to greet their newest ally; the radicalized Monique, who had just murdered her aunt. The four then go to continue their plans. In ''Le Grand Guignol, Bastianna had come to the meeting with Genevieve to talk to Thierry. She is later pinned down by Marcel, who soon rips her head off. In An Unblinking Death, she appeared as an hallucination to Kieran when the hex is about to kill him. She tells him to kill Cami, which he almost does. In'' From a Cradle to a Grave'', she is seen as a ghost along with the Ancestors working with Monique and Abigail to defeat Klaus and Elijah. Personality Bastianna is an ambitious woman and is not afraid to sacrifice for the security of her coven's power. She is also a figure head and an elder of the witch community and a strong, persuasive leader. She sees the witches as a holy people, and that those that oppose them deserve to die and go to hell. Name * '''Bastianna as a girl's name it is a variant of Sebastianus (Latin), meaning "from Sebaste," which was derived from the Greek σεβαστος (Sebastos) which meant "venerable" or "revered". The named can be found in Roman, Italian, Latin and Spanish texts. It is pronounced: BAS-tee-AHN-ah. * Natale 'is a Italian name and surname derived from the Latin ''natalis, meaning "birth," which originated from the term dies natalis, "day of the birth." It is pronounced: nah-TAH-le. Appearances '''The Originals S1 *''Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback) *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' (Resurrected) *''Dance Back From The Grave '' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''An Unblinking Death (Hallucination) *From a Cradle to a Grave (Spirit) Trivia *She was the leader of the New Orleans Coven. *She was revived after the Harvest was completed. *Along with Agnes, she was one of the 20th century elders of the New Orleans Coven. *According to the producers' preview of ''Dance Back from the Grave, Bastianna, Papa Tunde and Genevieve are three of the worst witches in the history of New Orleans. *As Bastianna became a substitute resurrected witch, her death means that one of the witches that were sacrificed during the harvest shall be resurrected. *It is implied that Bastianna's death brought back Abigail, the 1st harvest girl sacrificed. *She is part of the Ancestors, therefore she she wasn't sucked into oblivion when the Other Side collapsed. Gallery Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 2 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 3 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 4 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 5 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 6 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 7 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 8 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO3x11.png Elder Witches.png CrescentCity4.jpg Crescent15.jpg Crescent89.jpg Lgg8bastianna.jpg Lgg7bastianna.jpg Originals-19.jpg Notes See also